Mood Swings
by JinJang159
Summary: Kagome's pregnant and is geting married.Ryou get's changed into a girl and pregnant.God save Inu & Baku-Major Cross. InuXYGOxRanmaXGravXYYHXDCXDBZ
1. Fast and Slow

**Disclaimer:** JinJang159 does NOT own Inuyasha OR Yu-Gi-Oh!

(comments from the both authors) ''talking'' 'thinking'

**Bakura is Ryou and Yami Bakura is Bakura**

**May:** :)

**Reya:** Pleas enjoy this little fic!

**May:** Yea! We did our best! Oh and Review! Pwease!

**Mood Swings**

_By May Nanami & Reya Teniko A.K.A JinJang159_

**Chapter 1: Fast & Slow **

Kagome and Inuyasha meet in present time 1996. Exactly two years later they killed Naraku and completed the jewell but when Naraku was almost dead he gathered his all power that was left and cast a spell to be reborn 500 years later.

The spell also effected the other people and demons in Sengoku Jidai. So when Kagome returned with the Jewell back home she was very surprised to see Inuyasha Miroku and Sango in front of her doorsteps. They all were reborn and she was surprised that the world once again knew about Yokais, so now Inuyasha could walk normal around the world.

They all went to the same high school. Kagome also introduced them to her other friends in the future. One of them was her best boy friend Ryou and knew all of the adventures in the Sengoku Jidai. Some time in high school Miroku and Sango started dating and so did Inuyasha and Kagome.

A year later they all graduated high school and went to collage. Inuyasha wanted to become a Detective. Kagomes wish was to be a kindergarten teacher. Miroku was very interested in history. And Sango took over her dads dojo.

Three years later Miroku and Sango were happily married and were expecting there first baby.

Kagome and Inuyasha were taking thinks slow but today was there 6 year anniversary from the first day they meet and Inuyasha was taking Kagome out for a romantic dinner.

In the mean time Kagome was getting ready and Ryou was helping her so she would look very nice.

**MOOD SWINGS **

''Kagome Higurashi if you don't show your self right now I'll---'' Ryou was  
cut off by Kagome who happily jumped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a light blue dress that got to her toes and the upper half, didn't have any strings, her shoulders were bare.It perfectly matched her gray- blue eyes. She wore a little bit of makeup, not much and her hair was down as usually a little curled on both sides.

''So Ryou-chan? How do I look?'' she twirled right in front off his eyes.

''Good! Nice! You're surely gonna make Inuyasha droll like a dog he is with this dress!'' Ryou smiled at her.

Ryou was one year older then her and you could say he was her best friend.Oh..and he was gay.But that didn't made him a bad person,or? Ryou was kind, polite and always there for Kagome.

''Oh Ryou-chan I have got to show you what I learned!'' Kagome chirped and led him into her room.

Then she began looking for a little white box where the sacred jewell, the Shikon no Tama was held.

''Are you sure you put it here?'' Ryou glanced at her and picking up a pile of clothes and looked underneath them.

''I'm -My physics book!- completely -How did that get in here?- positive.''

Both wormed and whirled around the room but no success.

''But..but I was-...'' Kagome stopped speaking and went to her night stand. There was a little whit-box's on it.

''Eh...Oops?''

Ryou just sweat dropped.

''Ok...now I have to show you this!'' Kagome excitedly chirped and took the jewell out of the box's but in her excited clumsiness she dropped it.

''Ryou catch--!''

Everything happened in a split of a second!Ryou dodged towards the little purple thingy and once he came in touch with it a bright pink light surrounded him!

''Ryou...Ryou wake up!''

Ryou was shaken lightly. He opened his eyes to see who shook him but was blinded by the light in the process.

He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes.

''Kag...ome-chan?'' He asked softly.

That was odd...His voice had a light melodic kind a tone.

''Kagome...I...I fell...Kagome I don't fell like myself.''

''Well...um..You sure don't look like yourself.'' Kagome mumbled.

Ryou linked a few times then he looked over himself.Slowly,ever so slowly he unbuttoned his shirt.And there were...BREASTS!

Ryou just poked them and looked at Kagome who stared back.And then he/she fainted.

''Ryou...Hun...Wake up! Ryou...Ryou...RYOU! WAKE UP!GOD DAMN IT!'' Kagome shook Ryou,he was unconscious for the past 10 minutes and Kagomes date with Inu was getting nearer and nearer.

''Ok.,but if that doesn't work I'll have to call Bakura To pick you up''Kagome mumbled to herself. She slowly exited the room and walked toward the bathroom where she took a bucket and filled it with water. She then came back to room and spilled it all on Ryou. The reaction happened very fast. Ryou who was now all wet quickly sat up and looked at Kagome.

''Kagome...I had the silliest dream ever! I...I dreamed I was a girl!''

**MOOD SWINGS**

O-o;;

Like it! Hate it!

Tell us in a review! Please!

Earlier that day:

**May**:... You know what?  
**Reya**:...What?  
**May**:Do you think we will get a lot of reviews?  
**Reya**:Dun no...If we will...hey!We could win an oscar!  
**May:**Dream on...  
**Reya**:Yeah...keep busting my bubble...--  
**  
JinJang159**:Review so we can win an oscar!

Rewiev Kirby ShuPuu:  
**-(-.-)-**

Click the preeeety shiiiiny reviw buuuttooooon...

Click...you must...  
Cliiiiickkkk  
CLICK IT GOD DAMN IT!


	2. Italians Suck No offens

Disclaimer:JinJang159 does not own InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh! Gravitation...But we do own Francisco,the green haired girl,Matt and Suzie! And MySuperDrive!  
**(brooom) (broooom)  
**  
**May:** Welcome back!

**Reya:** Thanks for the lovely Reviews!

**May:**Yeah, we are very surprised on how many reviews we've gotten.

**Reya:** So Thank you again...

**_Angelolover, piccolojr212002, TigerClaw159, Sweetflowerli_**

**May:** I guess we should start the fic.

**Reya:** Nah..they should wait a little longer! _(Gets thrown with apples,oranges and other fruit)_ Orwecouldjuststart! _(runs away)_

**May:** Kay!

**Mood Swings**

_by Reya Teniko AND May Nanami AKA JinJang159  
_  
**_Chapter 2: Italians suck!  
_**_(We do NOT hate Italian!Sorry to you Italians!Italians do not suck!It's just the story!Italians rock!)  
_

Lalalalalaaaaaaa!

''Kagome I will never get used to your stupid doorbell.'' Ryou groaned and stood up.  
He/She had khaki cargo pants and a white tank-top. Borrowed from Kagome of course.

He opened the door and a very surprised white haired demon-Yami stood there.

''Oops..Must've missed a house...sorry...'' he mumbled and turned to leave.

''Get back here!'' Ryou grabbed him on the collar of his shirt and dragged him in.

''Ryou?What the fuck!I thought you were a guy!''

Bakura proceeded to grab his/her breasts and started squeezing them.

'Well they sure look real...and...feel...''

''Ba-ku-raaaa...'' A very angry,humiliated and probably PMSing Ryou growled.

He/She raised his/her fist, then with all his/her might slapped him leaving Bakura blacked oz on the floor.

''SICKO!'' Seconds later a man with black hair stepped into the house and looked around. His eyes fell on Ryou and he ran towards him/her enthusiastically.

''Oh! Pretty lady! Can I touch your boo-!''

Miroku came crashing right into Ryou's fist.

''Don't touch me.'' Red flames were surrounding him/her.

''What did he do now?'' A brunette ex-demon exterminator questioned as she saw  
Ryou in his/her evil-aura-time.

''Nothing.'' he/she snapped.

''Oh I see.'' Sango retrod and helled her belly. After all she was in her 8th month.

**MOOD SWINGS**

**Inuyasha PoV-**

Oh shit.

I'm late.

And all just because off that stupid tie! I just couldn't decide! Why do we even have to wear a tie!

But for this day I'm willing to do everything!

Well not exactly everything but for God sake I'm going to ask her if she'll be my wife!

What if she rejects me?

**_Don't bullshit me!  
_**  
Huh...who said that!  
**_  
I did.  
_**  
I who?

**_Your voice off conscience or your conscience for short. But you can call me Skippy!  
_**  
Sk..ippy..? Oo;; Is this some kinde of joke or am I on drugs?

**_No...If you look on your left shoulder you'll see me! By the way I was sent to you from your father in Demon Heaven...Yeah..cheep name...I know.  
_**  
Oh my God! O.O You really do exist! So there is no myth?

**_No. Now go get her tiger!  
_**  
...I'm a dog...

**_It's just a saying...sheesh...  
_**  
Ok..her I go...

As I step throw the opened door? Not good. Let's see what is the damage...

A knocked out Miroku...no surprise there. A Knocked out Bakura.

Now that was a surprise.

And a fuming Ryou. A Ryou with breasts. I thought he was a boy...uh she...uh...whatever...

I open my mouth to say something but the boy...girl...snaps at me:

''Upstairs.''

Thank you and I'm off!

_(A/N:May:And now...THE FLUFF! Reya:I'm gonna die...--)  
_  
**MOOD SWINGS**

**Normal PoV-  
**

Stiff as a brick Inuyasha eventually made it on the first floor. He slowly made his way to Kagomes room but instead off opening the door he made a little crack and peeked throw.

Kagome was watching herself in the mirror. Every off her body curls was perfectly exposed.

Inuyasha was by that time gaping like a fish.

He approached her from behind and hugged her around her hips. He nuzzled her neck.  
Kagome jumped a little.

''Inuyasha you scared me.''

**_'WOOT!SCORE!' _**Skippy practically started dancing on Inuyashas left shoulder.  
And then the wild,crazy make out started.

**-10 Minutes later-  
**  
The door flew open.Ryou was there.His/Her red aura was there.

Run Inu&Kag you fools!

''You two get out of this house now!''  
**  
MOOD SWINGS**

It was a nice Italian restaurant.The outside tables had candles and there were wine bottles. Good Italian wine if I may ad. There were loved couples that ate spaghetti from one plate feeding each other.

''I hate Italians...'' Kagome sighed under her breath and the two of them stepped inside.

''Hello!Have you got a reservation?'' the freakishly green haired girl questioned and smiled at the couple.

''Tamashi.'' Inuyasha answered.

''Ah yes! Table for two! Francisco! FRANCISCO! GET YOUR LAZY SEXY ASS HERE!'' the girl yelled and a poor guy sitting next to her spieled his wine.

''Zoming dumpling!'' a fat balded waiter with a big mustache hurried towards the couple and led them to a fine table.

As the two seated he asked in a French accent:

''Mayz I gezth your order?''

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome just sat there, blinking at the waiter.

''A bottle of your best vine and spaghetti.''

''Czuming righzt up!''

''I thought this was an Italian restaurant?'' she whispered towards him as the waiter waltzed away.

''I thought so to.''

''Inuyasha. I don't like it here.''

''Me neither, wanna get a hamburger?''

''Sure! Let's go.''

And with that they left with a hurry, racing each other to the car.

Unfortunately they knocked Francisco over so the spaghetti went flying across the  
restaurant. It came landing on the guy with the spilled vine.

''That is it! Come on Shuichi! We're going home!'' the writer, Yuki Eri and his pink haired lover left the restaurant.

''I hate Italians!''

**MOOD SWINGS**

Inuyasha parked his car in the MySuperDrive, the new fast food drive in.  
A blond girl with a plate in her hands and on roller blades came, or better yet, rolled towards their car. On her name card was written, with black letters: **Suzie  
**  
''Hi! May I take you order?''

''2 colas, one big pack of french fries and the MySuperDrive special burger!''  
Inuyasha ordered.

''Right 'O!'' she chirped and drove off.

**Inuyasha's PoV-  
**  
**_Ask her! Ask her! Ask her damn it!  
_**  
Skippy stop bragging!Uh...that sounds weired. Anyways here it goes.

Hoo boy! I can't stop sweating.What if...! I can't do this!

''Inuyasha are you alright?'' Kagome smiled at me.

God she's so beautiful.

I can fell my heart pounding. My throat is all dry.

Great! And now I can't find the ring box!

Where is it?

''Inuyasha if your looking for this it fell down to my feet.'' she held up the little white box.

Oh...gods...

**_Why do I always get the stupid ones? --.-''  
_**  
''You should probably give it back to Sesshomaru. He'll need it if he wants to marry Kagura.'' she held the box towards me.

My eyes softened and I loosened up. Stupid little girl. First thinking of others.

''Iie...Kagome. Sesshomaru isn't going to propose to Kagura...Not with this  
ring. Kagome Higurashi...will you marry me?''

''Yes Inuyasha Tamashi! Yes! '' she squealed and jumped at me, pulling me into one of her passion filled kisses.

**MOOD SWINGS**

**Normal PoV, Outside-**

''_gasp_ Oww..They're going to marry and have children and live happily ever after!''

Susie dropped the plate and started dancing in roller blades.Which isn't very wise.

Susie tripped over her plate and landed in strong hands.

''Are you alright?''

The moment both eyes met there was only one thing in the air. Love. And so two couples were trapped in a wilde make out. One in the car and one on the floor of the drive in.

**MOOD SWINGS**

**WANTED: Beta reader!  
**  
**JinJang159: **Okay! Chapter 2 finished!

**Lea:** About time!

**JJ159:** Aw Lea shad ap!

**May:** There! Phew...I hope we get reviews...  
**  
Reya:...**

**Ps.**We are really sorry that we didn't update sooner, you see we have a little  
troubles with spelling and grammar...and Reya's old computer broke down, so yeah. Sorry.


	3. Just A Perfect Day

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything!

**Mood Swings**

_by May Nanami & Reya Teniko AKA JinJang159_

**Chapter III  
JUST A PERFECT DAY**

* * *

''Ryou I'm going to get married!'' Kagome bursted the door open, a happy expression on her face. 

''Really?'' Ryou jumped up pushing his lover from the sofa on which they were currently making out.Bakura landed on the floor with a soft THUD.

''Who's the lucky man?'' Ryou proceeded to hug her and both hopped around a bit.

Kagome stopped and quirked an eyebrow at her.

''It's Inuyasha...'' she answered face-palmed.

''Oh...I knew that.'' Kagome sweatdroped.

''Ano Ryou-kun?Can I get something to drink?'' the raven haired friend asked. Ryou nodded and zoomed to the kitchen.

She soon came back with two sodas and two glasses.

''Hey, what about me?'' Bakura whined from his position on the floor.

''Shush!'' Ryou glared at him, promptly silencing him.

''So when is the wedding?'' Ryou asked, putting both glasses down on the table and offering her a soda can.

''Uhm we didn't quite discussed it yet, but it will be very soon.Like in a month or two.'' Kagome replied opening her soda and pouring the liquid in her glass.

''WHAT! That soon! That's impossible! It's a lot of work to plan a wedding! And...and...we must choose your dress, shoes, send invitations! Find a perfect church, make up!'' the albino girl started ranting and walking up and down the living room.

Kagome watched her, eyes wide. Her glass was about to get full.

Ryou, full of energy, jumped on the table, knocking the glass over. It crashed on the carpet, the albino girl caring less. She went on with her rant.

''Oh this will be the perfect wedding in the history of history weddings!Oh and we must put an ad in the newspaper, so NO ONE forgets this perfect wedding!'' she finished in a triumph pose but still mumbled something under her breath.

Kagome was pouring soda in the full glass now, not noticing the liquid dripping on the carpet. Bakura, who was sitting on the floor, indian style, replied smoothly.

''You know this is her wedding lover?''

Ryou broke her pose. ''I knew that.''

Kagome sweatdroped for the second time that morning.

* * *

**  
TWO WEEKS LATER**

''So how about this one?''

''No, to shiny.''

''Ok, how about this?''

''No, to revealing. Don't you people know that I want a non shining dress that is white and does not say 'Hey! Look at me! I'm a slut getting married' '' screamed Ryou waving her hands in the air. Next to her was Kagome who was a little bit embarrassed about her friends outburst.

''Yes madame, sorry for not understanding you. Mandy bring the next dress!'' Screamed the now a little irritated worker. She was trying to be helpful, for christs sake. But it seemed that the customer was very picky. And that called for the secret weapon. So she added by snapping her fingers. ''Bring the 'Laseer'!''

When that was spoken, some murmurs were heard. And the minute that the object was seen, everybody in the store went silent. There on the hanger was the most beautiful dress. I't was the dress of every girls wedding dream dresses.

All white, whit just little glitter and some pearls. Not to revealing, just simply -

''Perfect'' murmured Ryou as she saw the dress. Her eyes shining with glory that she finally found the dress she…..uhmm, right **Kagome** liked.

''So what do you think Kagome?'' she asked never taking her eyes from the dress only taking a little peek at Kagome.

''We...I'll take it.'' She stated and a row of cheers was heard. The worker smiled and made the way toward the cash register. ''Ok. That would be 50000''

They exchanged the credit card and a couple of seconds later Kagome owned the perfect wedding dress.

* * *

''So umm...you and Inuyasha...'' 

''Yeah, Inuyasha and I...''

''So umm when is the wedding?'' Sango asked taking a long sip from her water glass.It refreshed her, and she was very thirsty.Or the baby was, that, she wasn't quite sure.

Kagome paused as she tried to take a bite from her donut and looked her friend straight in the eyes. ''Next month.''

Sangos water was sprayed back into her glass, fallowed by a loud choking noise. ''Whaa! So soon?'' she used her napkin to dry her mouth off.

''Yeah, so?'' the younger girl replied finally managing to take a bite of that tasty looking donut.'Mhhmmm strawberry filling' a satisfied smile formed on her lips as she chewed it.

''Umm, it's nothing. Nothing really but-'' The brunette stammered around trying to find the right words but then dismissing them.

''-but, spit it out!'' bite chunks flew all over the table as her raven haired friend grew impatient.

''It's just, you aren't by any chance pregnant?'' Sango quickly blurted out closing her eyes and preparing for another explosion.

''No, at least not yet. Why do you ask?'' Kagome took another bite from the donut.

''Well ummm..'' Sango apparently had trouble finding words these days.Strange is the pregnancy of women.

''Oh God, Miroku didn't force you into marriage just because he knocked you up?'' Kagome shrieked, earning herself some nasty glares from the elder ladies in the cafe. Her cheeks colored light read, while mumbling a quiet ''Sorry.''

''What? No! You've got it all wrong! I just think the wedding is to soon, if you want it too be the perfect wedding...'' Sango trailed off waving her left hand around.

''Why is everybody so obsessed with perfect weddings?'' Kagome mumbled into her coffee cup.

Sango looked up and arched an eyebrow at her friends moving cheeks.  
''Ugh? Pardon, I didn't quite catch that.''

'' 'Tis nothing.'' The raven hair answered, smiling assuringly. ''So when is the due date?'' And the conversation went on as normal as posible.

* * *

_  
(May: Prepare for the FLUFF! Reya: Oh god not again!But I suppose you guys deserve it… )_

The clinging of keys was heard as Kagome tried to find the right one to open up the door of her apartment. No, scratch that her and Inu's apartment. Finally she unlocked the door with the right one and quietly slipped in the dark hall of the apartment. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha was asleep, so she didn't turn on the lights. But she was positive that he was home, because his car was parked outside and his shoes and jacket were in the right place. She made her way through the hall, in to the living room where she found Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the man she loved, it was so great to be with him, to live with him, to wear his engagement ring, to be his and he hers. Just hers.  
She finally snapped from her daydream when she felt something nice and warm on her forehead. It was Inuyasha's lips. She looked up directly into Inuyashas warm honey-golden eyes and smiled a little surprised.

''Hey you!''

He smiled back. Giving her a little kiss on her nose.

''Hey yourself. So I see you have lots of bags, want some help with it?'' He asked taking the grocery bag from her , putting it in the kitchen counter,

''No, thanks. You can just switch on the lights for me please?''

''Sure thing Kags.'' He went to the wall a switched the lights on. Now you could see what a nice of an apartment those two owned. Not to big and not to small, just perfect for the young lovers to live.

Kagome in the mine time went to the bedroom, putting the new bought clothes in the closet. A couple of minutes later she emerged from the bedroom back to the living room where Inuyasha was currently looking TV. She made her way towards the kitchen where she started boiling the water for the two ramen cups she prepared. In the mean time she put all the things she bought in the grocery shop on there place. Finally the water started boiling and she poured it in to the prepared cups, all the way thinking what had to be done tomorrow.

She yet again made her way towards the sofa where Inuyasha was lying. As he acknowledged her she slipped one ramen cup in to his hand he murmured a ''Thanks'' and moved a little bit so she will have some space on the sofa. Of the corner of his eyes he watched her siting down pulling his legs over her lap. A small 'sigh' escaped her lips as she finally relaxed, eating the rest of the ramen. Inuyasha became a little alert, usually she was cheerful and..., well cheerful. But today she seemed out of character. And he was determined to change that.

''Hey Kagome, is something wrong Koi?'' He asked, worry written all over his face. She turned her head toward Inuyasha and smiled a sleepy smile.

''No,just tired. Today was a quite straining day. All that shopping got me really tired.'' She said lifting his legs up so she could stand up. When she did she took the two ramen cups disposing theme in the kitchen. He watched her all the way to the kitchen, then an idea came in to his hand. He stood up and turned off the TV. Going in to the kitchen where he saw his soon to be wife disappeared. He slowly went behind her and breath in to her ear, that made her shiver arouse her.

''Inuyasha...'' She breathed.

''Come on Koi, smile. For me?''

She potted on a fake smile, that made her look stupid and he just raise an eyebrow at that.

''Come on, a real smile or-'' He threw her on his shoulder and toke a run toward the bedroom and threw her on the bed

''-I will-'' and he started tickling her and she started laughing like a mad man.

''INUYASHA!''

''-Tickle you!'' He finished the sentence. All the way listening her beautiful laughing.

When they both calmed down, for the second time that day stared deep in to there eyes reading each other minds, looking in to each other soul. Just staring and then leaning in to a big romantic kiss that soon developed in to a passionate one. And moments later there clothes lay all over the place and the two lovers were in a perfect, beautiful bliss.

_(May: Wasn't that just cute? **goes all dreamy eyes** Reya: **rolls eyes** Whatever… )_

* * *

**JinJang:** And that's a rap! 

**ShuPuu:** About time!The readers are furious about your updating skills!Anyway, May is here to reply to the reviewers on That's your cue blondy!

**May:** No need to get nasty.Anyway lets see….

First thanks goes to our beat reader **elf-princess4** ! THANK YOU!  
And also thanks to **chaoskirina** who volunteered to be our beta. And I would like to know if he is still willing to be. If yes, please leave us an e-mail. :) I tried to look your e-mail up, but it wasnt there.

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun:** Thanks for reviewing and here is the answer to your question. Well basically there is no plot. It's just something that me an Reya came up with. Basically as the story develops Kagome and Ryou(the girl) will get pregnant and Then those nine ruff months will be described. How Inu and Bakura will have to be slaves to there own pregnant women. Many chaos, humor and romance. And than comes the sequel. There the kids will be about 0 till 4 years old. Plus Mirokus and Sangos little girl/boy who will give Sango gray hair. And the struggling of parents. Bakura being a little out of his mind with kids. Inuyasha well, being Inuyasha. Kagome and Ryou being the overprotected mothers. Well that is about it. Hope you like the story and hope you read this new chapter. :)

**Elf-princess4:** Here is more, hope you liked it.

**Suicide and Murder:** Thanks for the reviews, oscar, grammes and a cookie. Thanks!

**Shesshygirl:** I'm, We are happy that you like our story. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks a lot!

**Chaoskirina:** Thanks!

**JJ159:** Thanks for the reviewing every one! We can't promise that the next chapter will be out soon but we will try. Thanks again! Love 'ya all!  
And we are OUT!

**ShuPuu:** Don't forget to review! If you do, I'm gonna dance the cha-cha-cha! So review...review...review...


	4. Problems

**JJ159:** I know you all willhate this. We are really sorry that it had to come to this situation. But we don't have anytime to get together and write chapter 4, plus we have a writers block. Chapter 4 is all planed out, but we can't put it on the paper. But we promise that we will try and update a lot sooner then we did chapter three. PROMISE!

**Anyway the point of this A/N is also because we have redone chapter one a little bit. So if you are interested you can read it. Not much is changed.**

And if you are bored you can read our fics, fics from Ookami666 AKA Reya Teniko and KittyMay AKA May Nanami. If you look down you'll see the summaries of the fics. Enjoy! And please don't hate us!

**Ookami666:**

_**Elevator** _  
**Anime:** InuYasha  
**Parigs:** Inu X Kag  
**Summary:** _AU Inuyasha, a well known doctor and Kagome, one of the best lawyers, get stuck in an elevator for the weekend.Think of all the posibilities.Hehe...R&R_

**_Daddy's Little Defect  
_Anime:** Beyblade  
**Parigs:** TyKai TalaBryan LeeMao SalimaKane  
**Summary:** _AU 2129. Nothing is what it seems. In a world of demons,mad scientists, evil creatueres and vampires how can one soul stay pure? Can two unlikely heroes save the planet, or is it to late? TyKai TalaBryan LeeMao SalimaKane_

_**The Way Of The Dragon**_  
**Anime:** Beyblade  
**Parigs:** TaKa OR TaTa, LeMa, OlEn  
**Summary:** _Au,Yaoi) Tyson Takao Granger Kinomiya,is moving to Japan,with his father,step-mother and new brother. He gets hit by a truck and gains a remarkable ability. And what has Bryan to do with this? R&R Rating may go up! TaKa OR TaTa, LeMa, OlEn_

**KittyMay:**

_**Soul Devotion**_  
**Anime:** InuYasha  
**Parigs:** Inu X Kag  
**Summary:** _AU She came as the girl with a big passion for revenge, she deceived anyone who stood on her way to success, she fell in love with the man who was the major obstacles. He was a man who was in charge of everything, he deceived anyone who he didn't like, he fell in love with a girl he shouldn't. A world where betrayal, lust, love, heartbreak, secrets, power, gangs, sex, drugs, money, alter egos, death and life rules. IK_

**_Three is a Charm  
_****Anime:** InuYasha  
**Parigs:** Inu X Kag  
**Summary:** AU First they were friends, then they were lovers, then came the proposal, marriage and then he was gone. And now 4 years later they are co. workers. IK

**JJ159:** Please read those fics an review them! You can also find them in JinJang159 profile, just check ''Favorite Stories''.  
Thanks for understanding. And because we know that A/N as single chapters aren't allowed, here is a little story from our sick twisted minds. It is funny. If you want you can readit out and don't forget toread our fics! Love 'ya!

**Chibbi Problems **

''I wan't my mommy!''

''Where's my lollipop?''

''Play with MEEEE!''

''WEEEE! I can feel the breeeeeez!''

''EEWW!''

''Miroku put your damn pants on!''

Sesshomaru sighed and scooped the annoying hanyou chibbi up and ran after Miroku who was currently running around, naked.

How the hell did he get into this!

Oh yeah...

**_-Flash Back-_**

_Inuyasha swung his Tetsuiga towords Naraku. It was blocked of by a black energy ray. He grunted his teeth and pushed further on the black ray. Naraku grinned. _

_''You can't stop me little Hanyou!'' _

_''Speak for yourself!'' Inuyasha lifted his sword and prepared it for the final blow. _

_''Bakuuryouhaaaa!'' The yellow electric energy crashed together with the black ray. _

_''Whaa..?'' But Naraku couldn't finish the sentence. He came landing hard on the rocky ground, sliding a few meters. _

_Sesshomaru landed beside Inuyasha pushing him out of the way. ''Naraku's mine.'' Was the only comment, before he mad a dash for the lying man. _

_''Bastard!'' Inuyasha followed him, closely. _

_Mijoukken chuckled to himself. This was going to be perfect._

**_-End Of Flash Back-_**

Damn it! That stupid chanting toad! Why did he stick his nose into things he didn't understand?

''Miroku!''

''BREEZ!''

For a human kid, that monk sure ran fast.

''O-Nii-san! Play with me! Play!'Lay!''

''Inuyasha I, Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands have no intention to, '' he jumped over a burned tree trunk and swallowed the word 'p', '' 'lay with you!''

That sentence was just utterly wrong. Just so very wrong.

Finally he caught up with the naked chibbi and managed to pull his pants on. Then with a swift motion grabbed him and ran back to the other ones. Kami knows what they have done by now. He shouldn't have let them alone. But then again, leaving Rin with them is just to dangerous.

**Ja ne!**


End file.
